Rebecca
Powers and Abilities Etherious Physiology * Enchanting Allure: *'Enhanced Physiology:' *'Etherious Form:' **'Wings:' **'Talons:' *'Self-Sustenance:' Magic and Magecraft Mystic Eyes Enchantment and Charm Exceptionally strong Mystic Eyes; Enchantment (魅了, Miryō?): The eyes possessed by vampires, capable of high-level hypnosis. Arcueid and Nrvnqsr have eyes classified as Gold under the Noble Colors system. Alice Kuonji and Touko Aozaki possess left eyes of this type in Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. Suzuka Gozen's eyes are classified as 'Enchantment' with a small text 'Charm'. Charm (魅惑, Miwaku?): It distorts the target's perception so they sees the caster as someone of great sex appeal. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's Mystic Face skill worked under same concepts. Stone Eyes God Soul God Soul: Wadjet: 'Allows he r to seemingly manifest the power of the Mother of all Snakes; the primal snake. *'Goddess of Snakes: 'Strangely, it would appear that Rebecca has not allied with or subjected herself to the might of the goddess she channels; but rather usurps her throne, demonstrating immensely powerful mystical abilities boldened by her unique abilities as the Demon Goddess of Serpents. In addition, Rebecca has demonstrated a godly command over snakes; and is capable of seemingly producing and generating snakes from her body as if they are birthed from her as the source of their species. *'Unique Physiology: Rebecca's tongue is prehensile and incredibly durable in it's own right; and she is capable of mimicking the unique ability to burrow of snakes; doing so almost without thought. Rebecca's mastery over Wadjet is phenomenal, allowing her to seemingly manifest the venomous fangs of a snake on her nails in order to generate venomous-psueudo claws.Take both physical form and attributes; can bolster the already tremendous attributes by layering it with the physical form. Body Shedding. Rebecca has demonstrated the ability to generate scales on her body to seemingly augment her durability to further levels and actively mimic aspects of a snake's anatomy, or demonstrate the flexibility of a snake. *'Celestial Poison: '''Uniquely however, Rebecca, due to summoning the power of a serpent goddess seemingly has dramatic power; seemingly enabling her to seem almost immune to any form of venomous substance; her body inherently rejecting it through the full might of a god and allowing her to freely assimilate, generate and manipulate any venomous substance she has made contact with, seemingly rendering nearly impossible to be poisoned and akin to a Poison Slayer. However, Rebecca can assimilate poison effortlessly from any part of her body, not just her mouth; and what exactly she can assimilate itself depends on the nature of what she considers to be poison. Rebecca has demonstrated the ability to easily Vr incredibly dangerous radiation that she considered "toxic", and the Magic Barrier Particles found constituting various Curses without fear of any form of injury. As a result, Rebecca usually employs an incredibly lethal venom with neurotoxic, cardiotoxic, necrotic and corrosive properties; rendering unimaginably dangerous to fight in hand to hand combat. The potent mixture of neurotoxins, cytotoxins, hemotoxins, and proteolytics within the snake's venom causes involuntary muscle contractions, prevents natural muscle contractions such as those within the heart, paralyzes nerves, ruptures cells, dismantles the molecular structure of the area around the venom, destroys red blood cells, disables blood clotting, and has demonstrated corrosive properties. As a result, Rebecca wields the single most deadly poison in Requiem; which is yet capable of assimilating more lethality. *'Camouflage:' *'Shapeshifting:' *'Gliding:' *'Aquatic Respiration:' *'Seismic Sense:' Rebecca possses a vibratory organ; enabling her to sense and perceive the most minute of vibrations around her and interpret them effortlessly. As both Etherious and divine serpent, Rebecca is capable of channeling this seismic sense through the incredibly minute hairs on her body and on her head; enabling her to seemingly detect the slightest inkling of movement through the air and earth alike. In addition, due to incorporating the physiology of a Mother Snake into her being; Rebecca has demonstrated the unique ability to manifest Intuition, enabling her to determine the approach of dangerous meteorological conditions, pheromones, opponents attacking her and react accordingly. *'Immensely Superhuman Physical Attributes: As a result, Rebecca has demonstrated the ability to exhibit the attributes of virtually any snake known to man in part or simultaneously; granting her tremendously augmented physicality. Has the strength of every traditionally snake effectively stacked together and proportionally distributed across her body. **'''Regenerative Healing Factor: *'Tremendously Superhuman Senses: '''regenerative healing capabilities, and a wide arsenal of unique abilities ranging from toxins to the ability to perceive the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum to even the ability to employ incredibly complex disguises and camouflage; manifesting in her as the ability to seemingly mimic the physiology of others. *'Divine Core:' Complete mental barrier and barrier to age manipulating abilities, literally cannot gain weight and will maintain an eternally youthful state till death. Immense energies. Hydra '''Hydra:' Rebecca has demonstrated the ability to seemingly transform the space around her to generate autonomous serpentine tendrils of Magic Barrier Particles that possess incredible physical strength and durability; the ability to extend themselves outwards at her opponents as they desire, as well as the ability to seemingly fire blasts of incredibly potent Curses. In addition, due to being made of these unique Magic Barrier Particles themselves, Hydra has demonstrated the abiltiy to seemingly consume matter and energy it comes in contact with directly, assimilating it and spitting it back out as she desires in a manner similar to Satan Hair while poisoning and corrupting it with her supernatural energies. However, perhaps the most notable aspect of Hydra, apart from it's incredible regenerative capabilities is perhaps the unique properties of Hydra; seemingly capable of taking on an ethereal, demonic colouration corresponding to differing unique abilities that she can access through the medium of the construct. By infusing something with cursed particles, Rebecca can seemingly manifest any Curse from that location freely. As the champion of the Goddess Wadjet, Rebecca's biology has been fundamentally altered to enable her to seemingly indefinitely summon serpents handpicked by her patron deity to be used as Rebecca sees fit; with each different colour of Hydra referring to a different serpentine servant that serves her glory. When summoned, each creature is directly attached to her, seemingly appearing as serpentine tentacle-like tendrils the size and shape of each are controlled at will; and have the ability to communicate with Rebecca through an unknown mechanism regardless of distance or influence. Sumned snake can retain attachment to Rebecca or disperse to accomplish a given task. *'Brown: '''Summon a Marsh Snake as one of her serpentine tendrils that enables her to seemngly enter a concurrent realm of the world referred to as the Marshlands. In order to enter the Marshlands, Rebecca demonstrates the ability to create and open gates to the world which persist for as long as she wills and closes when she so desires. As a result, Rebecca has demonstrated the ability to utilize Brown for long-range teleportation and for the purposes of entry to her own personal world. Keeps a Reality Marble within it. *'Black:' Black refers to a tendril of Hydra that serves as a vessel for the Dreaming Serpent; seemingly granting her the ability to consume, manipulate and manifest thounte nightmares that is has consumed; granting her tremendous capability for the creation of incredibly dangerous creatures and her ability to meld her body with them for further empowerment. By harnessing the power of Black, Rebecca has demonstrated the ability to seemingly influence the world by projecting the endless horrors held within her servant. Rebecca has demonstrated the ability to seemingly summon phantasmal existences similar to the Horror-type Daemons summoned by a specific grimoire, extensive illusionary prowess seemingly capable of trapping victims in an illusionary "horrorscape" which begins with generically bleak nightmares and slowly adapts to the personal "preference" of the victim. When trapped by Black; should the willpower of a victim be weak they become subservient to her will and every whim lest they manage to escape through some means. Due to Black Rebecca can freely enter the dreamworlds of others *'Serpent 3:' Grants her incredibly powerful telepathic abilities and telepathic shielding; as well as the ability to exert a psychokinetic and telepathic grasp on persons and objects around her as the Serpent connected to the Psychic realm. *'Serpent 4: Assimilate and absorb spiritual body and the vitality of whatever it latches on to and generates the ability to seemingly create multiple spectral doubles of itself at any one time capable of shadowing it's movement or operating in entirely different directions with the ability to drain this from others as well. The energies assimilated by Serpent 4 can be used to greatly empower herself; and Serpent 4 is especially adept at the consumption of more esoteric energies such as magical or spiritual energies and thus serves as a good defense against supernatural assaults. If the essence of an animal is entirely assimilate, Rebecca has demonstrated the ability to demonstrate the attributes of the animal within her physiology; augmenting herself. *'''Ascelpus: Grants her the ability to emit a sweet-smelling scale powder that appears to entrance and calm an individual; while simultaneously serving to heal others, greatly enhancing the healing process in a controlled manner; regenerating affected telomeres as well as reconstitutng missing limbs and organs. *'Serpent 6: '''Shadow Flame Serpent Reverse Scale '''Outrage: '''Take damage or dispersed energy used to attack her and use it to greatly empower her body; seemingly generating sparks of electricty across her body as well whcih she can manipulate at will. It exponentially increases the energy composition of her body; drastically increasing the efficency of her body and it's physical abilites to a dramatic extent as a fight goes on; greatly empowering herself and her ability to engage in combat, Viper's Kiss '''Viper's Kiss: '''Subserviant Servants and subjugation; slaves to her will which when combined with Black can do pretty much anything. Induce negative emotions she can feed off of. Happens from an energy emitted thanks to the movement of her body; allowing her to demonstrate a near-mesmerizing presence that dramatically increases suggestability and subservience of those around her to her whims. The movement of her body releases a cursed energy of treachery which seemingly affects opponent's on a psychological scale; bombarding their minds with mental suggestions implanted into their subconscious that makes them believe they were their own thoughts with the end-goal of inducing incredible and willing loyalty to Rebecca. Ooze '''Ooze:'Allows her to have an internal reality marble containing all manner of semblances of serpentine supernatural creatures. In a similar manner to how Gilgamesh, primal and King of Heroes has access to virtually every Noble Phantasm; so does Rebecca have one for every serpent mythical and non-mythical. These serpents are represented mythically as her own, and Rebbeca has demonstrated the ability to generate the primordial black ooze representing it's prototypical essence from within her; as well as manifest the characteristics of it by temporarily gaining a darkened skin tone. Quetzalcoatlcus is one example; granting her large scale weather manipulation. However she must know intimately the serpent she wishes to draw on, meaning despite her limitless potential she does not have limitless power at her fingertips to draw on. Blood Sacrifice. Gorgon Hair into Sequins that.. Sublime I had an idea of like, a power that allowed the person to create like, semi-persistent trailing afterimages that follow their actions; perfect imitations of their like, signatures so on an energetic level it's almost impossible to tell the difference. Due to the appearance of all of these afterimages looking perfectly physical on a visual and supernatural level; the person holding this power basically becomes an unmatched feinter, has the ability to confuse their opponents like traditional afterimages, give the idea that they use clones and like; throw off attacks in a manner similar to the effect of the hypnotic stripes of a zebra affecting the accuracy of hunters. Can be used to do large numbers of people at once. Blight Infectious Energy The Beast Penance Stare will they relive everythung and that comes out, Rebecca as an Etherious thrives off negative emotions and can consume everything an individual has in one go, reaping and torturing them. Equipment Snake Weapon Category:Characters